osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Kojou
Appearance With sleek black hair, left to flow straight down past her shoulders, and red-brown eyes, Mira is surprisingly mundane in appearance. While wandering about by herself in the world via Astral Projection, or when summoned in human form, she generally wears a simple black sundress that ends below the knee. With thin straps and a lack of embroidery or decorations, the contrast between her clothing and her fair skin is quite eye-catching. The only unusual accessory would be a strange bangle on her left wrist. Almost resembling a small snake coiling a central rod, matte black in coloration. However, in full Manifestation, her appearance becomes far more extravagent. While In contrary, her Armament Manifestation utterly lacks any hint of elegance, a brutal tool with only destruction being it's purpose. Its strange appearance only adds to this impression, with what appears to be two single-edged longswords running parallel with each other. Splitting the two down the middle is a rod, with what appears to be a snake coiling down it's length. While the majority of the weapon is matte black in color, it's heavily accented by glowing crimson lines than run across the blades and central rod, spiderweb like cracks, the glow almost pulsing like a heart. Amusingly enough, despite being able to Project herself as a full sized person -albeit without power- she does have a sprite appearance. It's usually resembling a miniaturized version of her Scion form. Personality Mira is extremely playful, driven completely by her whims. Many a times she will deliberately act in a theatrical manner, just to elicit a reaction from the other party. This can be attributed to her absolute dislike of boredom after being sealed for so long. This is all the more evident whenever she's fighting. Metaphorically speaking, instead of moving carefully while trying to sneak through an open window, she would casually crash straight through the front door, loudly annoucing her prescence. However, that's not to say she doesn't plan her actions out. Surprisingly meticulous, her actions are usually done in a manner that would result in the most unknown variables. Another way to explain it would be to say that she deliberately acts defenceless, leaving multiple openings, whether in her words or her actions. Compounding her "act", is her enjoyment of theatrics. Quite often, she will leave definite and easily noticable signs of her next step. The more she's holding back, the more extravagently conspicous she becomes. Even when using her abilities, she will often imbue her words with the bare minimum magic, verbalizing what she's attempting to do. While this does lower the amount of magic necessary, it's unecessary for her. Backstory Relationships Abilities If one was to sum up Mira's abilities in a single phrase, "Collateral Damage" is rather fitting. Specializing in darkness and reality manipulation, it's understandable that she would destroy anything that stands in her way, while corrupting and twisting the existence of those around her. More often than not, anywhere that Mira has rampaged in, would require a thorough cleansing/purging through blessing and extermination. Unfortunately, this does come with two glaring flaws. First and foremost, her 'fuel-consumption' is absurdly terrifying, hence it's extremely difficult to utilize many of her abilities even once. The second, is the very, very, high possibility of friendly fire. Especially in regards to the aftermath of the corruption, where the environment itself would attack indiscriminately, even at Mira herself. Siren's Call While moving as an Astral Projection, Mira's abilities makes alot more sense. Unlike the more terrifying options she has in her other forms, she's only able to affect reality somewhat temporarily. She can temporarily remove anything from reality, thereby having the target cease to exist for a period of time. Likewise, she can have something temporarily created in the same manner. While this may sound like a standard usage of illusions, it is -for the lack of a better word- quite real. Any damages that are caused will stay, even after the magic wears off. For example, if a building was destroyed by a temporary creation, the building would still be a pile of rubble even after the creation dissipates. The size of the creation/disappearance, as well as the time frame, will determine the amount of magic necessary to fuel the spell. Corruption Terrifyingly enough, while Mira, in all technicality, can just cause things to just stop existing, her preference seems to be to twist and alter that reality, until it looks like it walked straight out from a nightmare. Completely breaking down the target, before reconstructing it as a shadow of it's former self, before being unleashed like a rabid dog on the world. What makes this even more eerie, is that the ability doesn't need to effect the target as a whole. Rather, she can effect only a portion, and watch as the target is torn apart from inside out. Miasma During her Full Manifestation, or if her Armament Manifestation was left piercing the earth, her surroundings is slowly corrupted, altering the world. While the Armament Manifestation only effects the world in a five meter radius, her Full Manifestation continues to slowly spread. Given enough time(and magic to support the manifestation), she can effect an entire city. It's quite easy to see and avoid the miasma though, simply by taking a detour away from the dark-purple fog that hangs heavily in the air. Areas that have been corrupted will appear to have black, crsytalline structures, slowly growing from any surface, pulsing red lines splitting the surface everywhere like veins. Living matter has a somewhat different appearance, with tumors and growths creating rather disturbing monstrosities. Cataclysm Spell: Unlike the rest of the Scions, Mira's cataclysm-level spell doesn't just level a city or two, but rather, the entire world. Trivia *Her name translated somewhat roughly into "Mirror on the Lake". Category:Female Category:Kimi's Lime Tree Category:Deity Category:Arcane